Battle Studies
by artemissan09
Summary: MMHG. A feel-good story based on the lives of our 2 favorite characters...A play on the newly released album by John Mayer. My work doesn't begin to touch his genius, but it's what's in the heart that counts. : Excludes books 6 and 7.


**Battle Studies**

Chapter one: Pefectly Lonely

**AN: I feel like I haven't written in an eternity…First semester of collegiate life has been, to say the least, a culture shock. Despite this, I am the happiest I have been in my life, and this story is about my journey thus far. The album is from John Mayer, and it is appropriately titled, "Battle Studies." It's the most amazing work of lyrical genius I have ever heard, and quite surprisingly, it is a reflection of what's in my soul…**

**In other words, it's my life. 3**

**Without further adieu, ladies and gents…**

_**Perfectly Lonely**_

_Had a little love, but I spread it thin  
Falling in her arms and out again  
Made a bad name for my game around town  
Tore up my heart, and shut it down_

I'd have to have been a fool not to realize that I had been hurt. My life with Xio had been wonderful, and we had grown together just as we believed we would. But there was always something…Just some sort of disconnection that we were both unable to define as well as re-wire. It was as though there was a gap between us that no amount of anything could ever fill.

However, just as there is hurt after the end of anything good, I found all the good I could in myself after the hurt. My Gryffindors, my cubs, were graduating. The trio that I had been closest to in all my years at Hogwarts flourished under my teaching, and in return they had enriched my life in ways I never believed possible. I believe my hurt would have been worse had it not been for my cubs. But with their joys and triumphs as individuals, I became happier, and even found joy in my solace.

_Nothing to do  
Nowhere to be  
A simple little kind of free  
Nothing to do  
No one but me  
And that's all I need_

I'm perfectly lonely  
I'm perfectly lonely  
I'm perfectly lonely (Yeah)  
'Cause I don't belong to anyone  
Nobody belongs to me

I found even greater joy and enlightenment in sharing my newfound philosophy with my fellow colleagues. I never grew tired of my freedom to do whatever it was I pleased. It may seem selfish, at first glance, but everyone needs focus on their life at some point. In some time, it has to go from "Hello dear, how was your day?" to "Good morning Minerva, you are looking stunning today." It seems strange to say that I felt better about myself than I had in years.

So naturally, whenever anyone would ask about how my life was after having split things off with Xiomara, I would just smile and tell them that I had found someone else…Myself.

_I see friends around from time to time  
When their ladies let them slip away  
And when they ask me how I'm doing with mine  
This is always what I say_

Nothing to do  
Nowhere to be  
A simple little kind of free  
Nothing to do  
No one to be  
Is it really hard to see

Why I'm perfectly lonely  
I'm perfectly lonely  
I'm perfectly lonely  
I'm perfectly lonely (Yeah)  
'Cause I don't belong to anyone  
Nobody belongs to me

But despite my newfound glory in all that was the beauty of peace, I realized that peace meant nothing if not for having come after turbulence. For the first time since Xiomara and I had ended, I truly missed waking up with someone beside me. But that was just the thing…I didn't really miss Xiomara. I missed _someone. _

_And this is not to say  
There never comes a day  
I'll take my chances and start again  
And when I look behind  
On all my younger times  
I have to thank the wrongs that led me to a love so strong _

Companionship makes life all the merrier, but just as peace is meaningless without some sort of terror, one cannot truly appreciate companionship without being alone. The only thing I could do, the only thing I wanted to do, was be happy.

I smiled.

It was perfect.

I am perfectly lonely.

_I'm perfectly lonely  
I'm perfectly lonely  
I'm perfectly lonely (Yeah)  
'Cause I don't belong to anyone  
Nobody belongs to me_

_  
That's the way, That's the way, That's the way that I want it._

**AN: Dedicated to my beautiful fiancé…Without you words would mean nothing. I love you. **


End file.
